Panther Blanche
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Naruko and Sasuke died at the end of the war, killed figthing each other. But Naruko gets a new chance to live con a world where ninjas are miths. She lives in peace until monsters start to appear and a Kwami gives her the power to take care of them.


disclaimer: guess what? I'm not the owner of Miraculous, Naruto or Persona or any other possible source I pick for characters or powers.

This is a xover with miraculous ladybug, but I plan to make it a little darker at some points by adding a new villain.

"hello little one" character speaking 'what?' character thinking

" **Panther Blast** " shout/skill.

 **Chapter 1. death and rebirth.**

A blond haired girl was lying on her back in the middle of the place known as "the valey of the end" although now it was little more than a crater.

A sound made her weakly look to her side, where a heavily injured, black haired boy was trying to crawl to her.

"cof, d-don't you k-know when to quit?" Asked the girl as blood keep pooling under her form her wounds and a small amount of the scarlet liquid run from her lips.

"I'm not beaten yet Naruko, I'll rule this world and you'll be mine!" Roared the boy as he tried to rise, but only managed to worsen his injuries.

"You are really stupid, In case you haven't noticed, we are both diying, Sasuke." said the girl.

"I don't care! death won't stop me from making you mine! I'll destroy anything and anyone on my path! I'll get you in this life or another, I'll keep chasing you for eternity!" Said the boy with crazyness on his Eien Magekyo Sharingan eyes.

These two were Naruko Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, a pair of ninjas from Konoha.

She considered him her rival and her brother.

He considered her his property, he had been obsessed with the idea of having her since their childhood, but his clan murder made him forget about it, until he got his revenge.

But since the moment Obito had told him the real reason of Itachi's actions, his old dessires had resurfaced.

Unfortunately for him she was with a boy called Hinata Hyuuga, and had been since Pain attacked Konoha.

But then the 4th shinobi war started and he had a chance to win her, even if he had to kill the Hyuuga, which he did just before of going to help Naruko against Kaguya.

With every other ninja unconscious he found a great chance to not only get his wife to be, but taking over the world by killing the kages.

But Naruko was awake, and she wasn't going to let him do as he pleased, so they fought each other and as the end result they were both dying.

"There they are!" Shouted a female voice, that the Uchiha recogniced, Ino Yamanaka.

"What?" asked the Uchiha, since everyone, aside from them, kakashi and Sakura; should still be under Kaguya's genjutsu, yet somehow Ino was awake and running.

Slowly and tiredly, the girl showed him both of her palms, a different mark on each, a sun and a moon.

"Stole your 6 path chakra during the figth and released the tsukuyomi." said the girl.

Seconds later Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka appeared and started trying to heal them.

But it was to late, and the two passed away.

The tale from the bijuus, who heard everything, revealed what happened and thus Naruko was forever remember as the savior of the world, while Sasuke was remembered as an example of a monster born from obsession.

 **XXXXXIn another dimensionXXXXX**

A sudden ligth made her open her eyes, and to her shock she found herself on the arms of a giant nurse.

No, the nurse wasn't a giant, she was a baby.

 **'I reincarnated!?** ' Shouted the girl on her mind.

The nurse gave her to a woman she assumed was her new mother, who looked at her lovingly.

"Hello little Annabeth." said the woman smiling.

Suddently the mother felt a new rush of pain and the nurse asked the mother to give the baby back.

" **What's going on?** " asked the woman scared.

"There's another baby on the way, miss Agreste.

An agonizing hour later another baby, this one a boy, was born and the tired mother had him on her arms, naming him Adrien.

Both babies were placed on cribs on their mother's room, so she could sleep and rest from the birth.

Naruko, no, Annabeth Agreste, glanced on her new family's direction, stopping on her brother and gave a small toothless smile.

'I'll always be with you' was the last thougth that came to her mind, before of finally falling sleep.

Chapter end.

New project!!!!

And you can expect some more soon, and I'll try to update KSD next.

Not sure if I'm gonna make this a NaruxMarixAdri, as in both siblings love Marinette and she loves them, so they just kinda share, or if I'll reincarnate male Hinata(most likely)

This chapter has little to no actual content, and it's only here to show Naruko's last moments and Annabeth first.

I don't know if Annabeth is a common name in France, but one of my brothers was playing Arkham city while I was thinking about the name so this came to mind: Thalia Al'gul- Thalia Grace- Annabeth Chase- Annabeth Agreste.


End file.
